MASTER i am yours (chap 2)
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: kisah seorang slave bernama Lee Sungmin yang mencintai Masternya Cho Kyuhyun, namun sang master mencintai istrinya. bagaimana perjalanan slave manis ini? bagaimana kehidupannya selama berada dikeluarga Fang? /Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan dan aku tekankan lagi AKU HANYA SEORANG SLAVE ./ Slave!Min Master!Kyu/YAOI/lemon. sedikit gangguan hingga tak bisa disatukan dengan chap 1


**MASTER, I AM YOURS**

**Author :**

**Baby_KyuMin. Minnie**

**Chara:**

**Cho kyuhyun (Super Junior) as Cho Kyuhyun (Master)**

**Lee Sungmin (Super junior) as Lee/cho Sungmin (Slave)**

**Cameo:**

**Minji (2NE1) as Cho Minji (Istri resmi Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Lee donghae (SuJu) as Lee donghae ( Master )**

**Lee Hyukjae (SuJu) as Lee Hyukjae (Slave)**

**Ahn chil hyun (Kangta SM) as Fang Kangta (Ahli Waris Utama )**

**Choi jun hee (Juniel) as Fang Juniel (Istri resmi fang kangta)**

**Kim Ryeowook (SuJu) as Kim Ryeowook (Master)**

**Kim jongwoon (SuJu) as Kim Yesung (Slave)**

**Jung Yunho (DBSK) as Jung Yunho (Master)**

**Kim Jaejoong (DBSK) as Jung Jaejoong (istri sah Jung yunho)**

**other:**

**Sandara Park (2NE1) , choi Minho (Shinee), Fang juan an (author) , etc**

**Warning :**

**YAOI , BOYS LOVE , MALEXMALE, PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ MY FF , CLICK BACK AND SEARCH OTHER STORY I WON'T HAVE ANY ONE TO HATE ME AND LOOK AT ME LIKE ENEMY! , NO BASH once again I tell you if you DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and more DON'T REVIEW ANYTHING TO MAKE ME DOWN. If you wanna copy my FF please permit from me. And don't revamp anything.**

**Enjoy For read**

**Chap 2**

_**Preview last chap**_

"_**Kau fikir aku akan mau bersamamu selamanya? dengan pria biseks sepertimu huh?"**_

"_**tapi aku mencintaimu!" Kata Mater lagi.**_

"_**Mencintai? Lalu apa kabar slavemu itu? Mau kau kemanakan dia?" kata Nyonya itu lagi. Aku meninduk mendengarnya.**_

"_**Dia-dia … haisss tapi aku mencintaimu Minji-ahh"**_

"_**Baik kalau kau memang mencintaiku, buang slavemu itu!"**_

_** Aku menegang mendengar ucapan Nyonya Minji, aku takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun setelah ini. **_

"_**Aku…"**_

.

.

.

**Normal POV **

Ruangan itu terasa sangat hening seperti tak ada satupun makhluk hidup berada di tempat itu, namun bisa dengan jelas dilihat bahwa ditempat itu ada 2 orang namja dan satu orang yeoja yang sedang saling berhadapan. Tidak! Hanya salah satu namja itu yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Yeoja didepannya tidak dengan namja manis yan g dengan setia berdiri disamping kursi tempat namja yang satunya lagi dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu Minji-ahh" kata namja yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Yeoja bernama Minji itu tertawa sinis "See, kau memang menjijikan!" katanya

"Kau tidak lebih baik dariku Minji!" ujar Kyuhyun "Kau bahkan membawa pria lain kerumahmu sendiri!"

"Setidaknya aku normal Cho Kyuhyun! Tidak sepertimu!" timpal Minji tak mau kalah.

"Minji-ahh tidak bisakah kita memperbaiki hubungan kita?" Suara Kyuhyun melembut, dengan tatapan memelas ia memandang Minji.

"Memperbaiki? Cih- bahkan aku meminta membuang slavemu itu tak bisa kau penuhi! Cukup sudah pengorbananku selama ini Kyu, aku juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri!" cerca Minji dengan tatapan yang merendahkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Minji-ahh kumohon padamu, aku mencintaimu tapi membuang Sungmin itu tidak mungkin karena dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang dan aku tidak bisa semudah itu mencampakkannya, lagi pula Sungmin sebatang kara disini." Kyuhyun coba membujuk.

"Hell, apa peduliku? Aku tak akan iba pada namja gay seperti dia! Dan mengenai kau mencintaiku, kau fikirkan baik-baik Kyuhyun-ssi, kau hanya sekedar memanfaatkan keturunan darah biruku untuk mendapatkan marga Fang dan aku juga hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan sebagian harta dari keluarga Fang dan hey, kita saling menguntungkan bukan?" Minji meminum wine yang berada didalam gelas didepannya dengan gerakan yang anggun.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. sejak kita masih satu kampus, sejak aku mengetahui bahwa kaulah calon istriku!" ucap Kyuhyun .

"Tapi maaf Kyuhyun-ssi aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu, kau tahukan aku hanya menyukai Choi Siwon, dan aku tak mungkin menyukai namja miskin sepertimu! Ah, sekarang tidak lagi karena kau salah satu pewaris dari keluarga Fang, alasan itu yang membuatku mau menikah denganmu! Lumayan menambah harta berharga untukku dan Siwon " kata Minji tanpa perasaan sedikitpun terhadap raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

"Minji-ahh .."

"Dan aku juga tak akan sudi menyukai seorang biseks sepertimu!" tambah Minji

"Aku seperti ini karenamu Cho Minji!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi "Andai saja hari itu aku tak melihatmu bercumbu dengan Choi Siwon itu, andai saja Kau tak mengatakan kalau kau mencintai Choi Siwon itu, dan andai saja Kau bisa menerimaku benar-benar menjadi suamimu, aku tak akan mabuk dan meniduri Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan istrinya itu.

"hem… benarkah? Kyuhyun-ahh aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya kau ketagihan! Dan aku cukup berterima kasih pada slavemu jadi aku tak perlu susah payah melayanimu, lagipula aku tak akan mau disentuh orang lain kecuali choi Siwon kekasihku. Dan perlu aku ingatkan sekali lagi Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!" kata Minji meletakkan gelasnya dengan santai "aku ketempat ini akan mengambil beberapa pakaianku karena aku akan berpergian beberapa minggu ke Eropa bersama Siwon dan beberapa perjalanan bisnis disana" Minji beranjak dan mendekati Kyuhyun dan dengan lembut mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun singkat "Aku pergi dulu suamiku!" dan terdengar langkah yang menjauh. Seketika itu juga dengan kalap Kyuhyun menjatuhkan semua yang ada diatas meja dan menendang kursi tempatnya duduk.

"ARrrrrrrrrghhhhhhghhghghhgh" Kyuhyun berteriak mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan meninju tembok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, melihat hal itu namja tadi berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Slavenya Lee Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya, air matanya yang tadi mengalir pelan karena perkataan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya kini mengalir lebih deras, seperti sebuah bendungan yang jebol, air matanya itu turun dengan cepat, hatinya bertambah hancur melihat masternya seperti ini.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku memeluk Master Kyu mencoba menenangkannya. Master Kyu terus memberontak minta dilepaskan namun akau mengeratkan pelukanku lagi aku takut Master melukai dirinya lebih parah lagi. Biarlah cukup hanya aku saja yang terlukai disini jangan dengan masterku. Biar saja aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan Master tapi jangan sampai Masterku tersakiti, aku lebih rela diriku dicambuk dari pada melihat master Kyu seperti ini terus. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mengobati luka hati Master Kyu.

"Tenang master.. tenang… aku ada disini bersamamu master, aku bersamamu.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Berilah lukamu padaku.. berbagilah… " mohonku ditengah-tengah isakkanku dan berontakkan master Kyu yang semakin kuat.

Perlahan gerakannya melambat kemudian kurasakan daguku terangkat, aku menatap master Kyu yang sedang menatapku tajam. Aku tau tak akan ada kelembutan saat ini, hanya ada rasa sakit tapi biarlah ini demi master Kyu lebih baik ia melampiaskannya padaku daripada menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Master, aku milikmu.." kataku pasrah yang langsung disambut oleh ciuman panas yang kasar dan menuntut.

Kyuhyun memelukku menarik tengkukku agar ciuman kami lebih dalam, ia melumat dengan kasar dan juga menggigit bibirku hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Arghhh" desahku diantara kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang ada. Master Kyu memasukkan lidahnya dan mengaduk-aduk isi mulutku dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutku hingga saliva berceceran keluar dari sudut bibirku, dengan ganas Master menghisap lidahku kemudian menggigit-gigitnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dan jangan lupakan kini tangannya sudah melekat pada bokongku dan meremasnya kasar. Setelah puas dengan lidahku master kembali melumat bibirku dan menghisap bibirku yang terluka menjilati cairan merah yang keluar dari luka tersebut seakan-akan itu adalah anggur merah yang sangat nikmat

"Euhhhmpphhhhhhh" aku hanya mampu meringis merasakan perih dari luka yang sepertinya semakin melebar karena master terus menggigitinya. Aku tahu ini salah, aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi aku tak peduli tentang semua itu yang penting bagiku adalah kebahagiaan master.

Aku merasa tubuhku terangkat dan ternyata Master menggendongku dan membawaku kekamarnya. Baiklah sepetinya master benar-benar marah kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya master mengajakku kekamar utamanya, kamarnya dengan nona Minji.

Brukkkkk

Tubuhku dilempar kasar oleh master, aku bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan dari mata Master dengan cepat ia melepas sabuknya sendiri kemudian melayangkan sabuk itu pada tubuhku

Perih… sakit… panas….

"Kau suka ini kan Min?"

Ctarrrrr 1 sabetan lagi mendarat ditubuhku , air mata ku kembali meleleh.

"Kau terlihat sangat sexy sekarang Min!" dengan cepat Master membuka celanaku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah dan dengan cepat pula ia menurunkan reasletingnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan juniornya sendiri. Tanpa persiapan tanpa pelumas dan tanpa perenggangan Master memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan holeku. Aku menggenggam erat seprai yang ada dibawahku

JLEBBB

"Argghhgghg" sakit ini sakit aku seperti akan mati saat ini juga, master tak member kesempatanku untuk rileks ia langsung memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat rasa sakit itu bertambah setiap gerakannya.

"Arghghhghgh mastherrrr…"

"Its so tigh Min!" ujar master Kyu.

"Hiks… arghhh its hurt mastherrrr ahhhhhh" akhirnya aku tak mampu menahan kesakitanku lagi, tanganku yang meremas seprai berpindah merangkul leher master berharap dia mengurangi sedikit kesakitan ini, aku tau bagian bawahku sudah terluka sekarang. Master memandangku dengan tatapan yang melembut.

"Master…."

Master menghentikan gerakannya ia menautkan jemariku dengan jemarinya perlahan Master mencium bibirku melumatnya dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat manis. Ia membelai bibirku dengan lidahnya kemudian dengan senang hati aku membuka aksese untuk master hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan lidahku, dengan perlahan Master kembali membelai lidahku dengan lidahnya, aku melupakan semua rasa yang sakit karena terbuai dengan ciuman hangat dari Master, kami mmemepererat jalinan jemari kami saat Master dan aku berada disaat puncaknya.

"Mianhae min.. mianhae.." Master mengusap kepalaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum, "aku milikmu master, kau bebas melakukan apa saja padaku.." jawabku lemah.

Greeppp

Master memelukku menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku begitupun aku. Aku tahu master orang baik ia tak mungkin menyakitiku ia tak pernah berbuat jahat dengan ku aku tahu karena aku yakin dan aku mencintai masterku ini.

***Baby_KyuMin "Minnie"***

**NORMAL POV**

Sungmin berjalan tertatih menuju kedapur, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore 2 jam sebelum makan malam dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk masternya yang masih berkutat diruang kerjanya.

"Min, kalau sakit tidak usah dipaksakan…" ujar Lee hyukjae namja anchovy yang sedang membuat susu coklat disebuah mug.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyukie-ahh" Sungmin mencoba memberikan senyumannya walau sudah jelas terlihat bahwa wajah Sungmin Nampak pucat, belum lagi bagian bawahnya terasa sangat nyeri bila dibawa bergerak walau hanya sedikit.

"Min… aku khawatir padamu.." ujar Hyukjae mendekati Sungmin setelah susu coklat buatannya selesai.

"hmmm terimakasih hyukkie. Kau membuat susu untuk tuan muda Hae?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, dia meminta ini diantar keruang kerjanya! Minnie bila ada apa-apa katakana padaku ne, jangan kau pendam sendiri!" kata Hyukkie mengelus kepala Sungmin, Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati usapan lembut layaknya seorang kakak yang diberikan Hyukjae. Tanpa mereka sadari ada tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Ehemmm " orang itu membuat kedua orang tadi menoleh menyadari kehadirannya.

"Master.." Desis Hyuj Jae.

"Tuan muda!" Sungmin membungkuk sopan.

"Terlalu lama Hyukkie.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae menatap Hyuk jae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mianhae master.. ini sudah selesai." Hyuk Jae segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin menuju ruang kerja Donghae.

"Dan kau Sungmin, jangan mengganggu Slave lain bila mereka sedang memenuhi tugasnya." Kata Donghae.

"Ne, arraseo Tuan muda! Mianhaeyo." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan Donghae berlalu mengikuti Hyuk Jae.

Sungmin kembali ketujuan awalnya membuatkan makan malam untuk Masternya.

"Hai Minnie.." Sapa namja mungil yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disamping Sungmin.

"Eh, annyeong tuan muda Wookie." Sahut Sungmin.

"Kau mau masak untuk Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne tuan muda.."

"Kalau begitu aku sekalian memasak untuk makan malamku dan Sungie…" Ryeowook menggulung kemejanya.

"Tapi tuan muda… anda tidak pantas melakukan ini. Semua ini pekerjaan para slave dan maid!" kata Sungmin.

"Hem? Memangnya ada undang-undangnya… lagi pula Minnie.." Ryeowook mengenakan apronnya kemudian menatap Sungmin " Memasakkan orang yang kita cintai itu menyenangkan kan?" ia tersenyum manis kemudian memulai memasak.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam tak mengerti kenapa Tuan mudanya yang satu ini tak pernah bertingkah selayaknya Master, dia sangat menyanyangi slave dan tak segan melayani slavenya sendiri. Apa karena notabennya Ryeowook adalah uke? Tapi tidak juga pada generasi sebelumnya ada juga uke yang menjadi master. Kim Heechul namanya dan ia sangat galak dan semena-mena pada Slavenya. Memang sepertinya sifat ryeowooklah yang seperti itu.

"Minnie.. masakanmu hangus.." tegur Ryeowook

"Eh?" Sungmin ergegas membalik apa yang da goreng.

Tak ada percakapan lagi hanya terdengar suara wajan dan spatula yang bertbrakan atau sesekali ryeowook meminta mengambilkan bumbu pada Sungmin.

"Master kau memasak?" ucap seseorang yang kini berada dibelakang Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya melirik sebentar kemudian kembali focus pada masakkannya.

"Ne, kau mau mencicipinya?" Tanya Ryeowook saat lengan Yesung melingkar diperutnya. Yesung mengangguk kemudian Ryeowook menyendok kuah sup yang ia buat dan meniupnya pelan hingga dingin, kemudian menyuapkan itu pada Yesung.

"Ini enak sekali master." Ujar Yesung.

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook

"Ne. apapun yang kau masak selalu enak master…" Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu tersipu.

"yahhh kalian tidak bisakah memilih tempat untuk bermesraan? Aku jadi kehilangan nafsu makan!" Ucap Yunho yang baru saja masuk kedapur.

"Ye? Ah.. bilang saja kau iri hyung!" ujar Ryeowook, Yesung yang sedikit merasa risih dengan pandangan Yunho akhirnya sedikit menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"Aku bahkan bisa lebih itu dengan Jongie!" ujar Yunho kemudian mengambil satu gelas air minum dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Min.. kenapa kau keluar kamar?" terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu dapur.

"Master…."Sungmin menunduk saat mengetahu masternya –Kyuhyun- berdiri menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Kau taukan Min aku paling benci bila bangun tapi tak ada siapapun disampingku!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Manja sekali sih Kyu!" kata Ryeowook.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu bicara Hyung!" timpal Kyuhyun yanglangsung mendapat sebuah lemparan tomat dikepalanya hasil dari lemparan sang master mungil Ryeowook.

"Kau fikir kau bicara dengan siapa Kyu! Aku ini hyungmu dikeluarga Fang!" grutu Ryeowook.

"Tapi sikapmu seperti slave saja!"

"Sudahlah… kalian berdua ini mengapa jadi ribut hah?" terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari bibir cherry sang bidadari hati dari Jung Yunho –Jung jaejoong- "Min tenangkan mastermu dulu dank au yesung bawa mastermu keluar dari dapur ini hari ini aku akan memasak dibantu oleh maid dan buler yang lain" ujar Jaejoong bijak.

"Baik tuan muda!" shut Yesung dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Sungmin langsung mengikuti Masternnya menuju kekolam pemandian sedangkan Yesung menggandeng Ryeowook ketaman belakang.

"Tumben sekali kau mau memasak chagia,, wae?" Tanya Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Karena aku ingin menyambut datangnya satu anggota baru dikeluarga kita!" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis dihadapan Yunho.

"Mwo? Maksudmu kau…"

Jaejoong mengangguk riang.

"Benarkah sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Yunho gembira.

"Satu bulan setengah…" jawab Jaejong lagi.

"Gyaaa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi appa!" seru Yunho riang dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Ya! Yunnie kau menekan anakku!" ucap Jaejoong

"Ah.. mianhae.." Yunho membungkuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Jaejoong. "Aegya.. mianhae ne… " cup~~ Yunho mengecup perut yang masih rata itu membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Sungmin yang masih sempat melihatnya hanya tersenyum mirirs lalu memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya .

"_Master bolehkan aku berharap? Kita bisa menjadi seperti mereka berdua master Kyu?" _batin Sungmin.

**TBC**

**I am sorry to take a long time for update this story. And thanks for all reviewer.**

**The last mind to review?**


End file.
